WHO'S Coming Back!
by I Heart Nerds
Summary: Okay. So the title is self explainitory. Sort of. Jake obviously comes back, but Miley has a BF, but she doesn't tell Jake, so she ends up cheating on Jake AND her BF. And she just might let her secret slip.....
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my very first fan fiction, so I don't blame you if you think it stinks. Just to clue you in, everyone's in tenth grade. So, enjoy, and PLEASE leave accurate ratings. I don't want to think I did a great job if I really didn't. So leave advice on how to make it better. And now I guess I have to say:**

**I DON'T OWN HANNAH!!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!! **

**Chapter One: He's Back...**

It was the night that Hannah Montana's new CD was going into stores. The entire WORLD was excited, including Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"You know, your new CD could make millions!!" Lilly exclaimed. She suddenly got a VERY excited look on her face.

"Imagine how many skateboards that could buy!!" Lily had a dreamy look on her face. "And helmets, and knee pads, and...and...FOOD!"

Miley (as Hannah Montana) raised her eyebrows.

"Now that's not weird at ALL," she told Lilly sarcastically. Lilly scrunched her face.

"Hello!! You like food, too!!" Lilly said in her "you're so dumb" voice. Miley rolled her eyes.

Oliver decided to cut into the conversation.

"You know, this probably isn't as exciting as tomorrow's school day will be..." he began

"Why?" Lilly and Miley said in unison with confused expressions.

Oliver grinned at Miley. "I know something you don't know!!" he sang in a high voice.

"What?" she snapped, cutting him off.

Oliver jumped back, and then grinned widely. "Well –,"

"Here she is everyone!!!!" the announcer shouted. "Hannah Montana!!!!!"

Miley jerked her head toward the CD signing booth.

Lilly pushed her forward. "Go you're on!!"

Miley looked back at Oliver as she was basically carried to the signing table and shouted, "What is going on tomorrow?!?!"

"Jake's coming back!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back At Home**

Miley sat staring through her window the next morning. She had so many different emotions right then: she was shocked, of course, but she was also happy, sad, anxious, upset, and a bunch of other stuff too.

"Hey Miles," Jackson said, walking through her open door.

"Hey," Miley replied, expressionless.

"Wow that's sure an accomplishment," Jackson laughed. "You didn't scream at me when I came into your room." Miley just continued to stare out the window.

"AND," Jackson continued, picking up Miley's stuffed dog, waving around in the air, "You didn't throw Dinky at me!!"

"It's Binky, by the way," Miley said, STILL staring out the window.

Jackson frowned. "What's up with you Miles?" he asked. "Cat got your tongue?" he said sarcastically.

"Eh," she replied lazily.

Jackson smirked. "This could be fun…." he said quite happily, rubbing his hands together. He walked further into Miley's room, making sure she didn't turn around.

"So, that new CD Hannah Montana made was pretty awesome, huh?" he began, smiling.

"Yeah," Miley replied.

"Yeah I even told a few of my friends how much I liked it," he continue, holding back a laugh.

"Good."

Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He finished up his "ensemble" with: "I told them how great it is to have a sister that is Hannah Montana. They should be arriving with cameras anytime soon."

Miley glanced at him. "Maybe I should go get dressed," she sighed.

Jackson opened his mouth to laugh, but then realized that her reaction was not quite what he expected.

"What the heck is wrong with you Miles!?!?!?!?!" he yelled. "I can't stand it when you're like this!!!"

Miley shrugged. "Nothing. Just…._life_."

Jackson suddenly understood. "The only two times you've acted like this are when Lilly accidentally ate your goldfish Timmy, and when that Jake Ryan dude left for Norway."

Miley turned around. "First of all, Lilly just thought Timmy was a goldfish cracker, so it's not really her fault. Second of all, Jake went to Romania, stupid. And third of all –." Miley paused. "Jake is back."

Jacked snorted at this comment. "So you're telling me that you're all depressed because your boyfriend is back from Africa –"

"ROMANIA!!!" Miley interrupted.

"Whatever!!" Jackson exclaimed. "But you're not even excited about the fact that your boyfriend's back?"

Miley sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just scared. I mean before he left, I kinda got mad at him for kissing me and telling me he was leaving immediately after!"

Jackson's mouth dropped open. "You KISSED HIM?!?!?!?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It's not like you didn't expect it!!"

"Very true," Jackson agreed, nodding his head.

"ANYWAYS," Miley continued, "I feel really bad about the way I treated him. I mean, it's not like he planned to kiss me right before he left so I would have to live without him for 4 months."

Jackson looked at Miley with a confused look. "He's been gone for like 3 years!! And last time I checked my calendar, 3 years is longer than 4 months."

"Well, he had to stay in Romania because the producer of the movie liked it so much, they decided to make a sequel. And that turned into a series of about 3 movies that he had to film. So he's been gone for longer than he expected. I just thought he would stay there since he's probably gotten comfortable."

"Well," Jackson teased, "I guess Mr. Smoochy-Smooch had to come back for some more!!" Jackson started making kissing noises to Miley.

Miley threw a pillow at Jackson, although she was secretly hoping that was why Jake was really coming back.

"Well, I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to figure everything out," Miley sighed. _Until tomorrow...….. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awkward……**

The next day at school, Miley felt unsure about everything. She felt happy because she would see Jake again, but disappointed because of his arrogant attitude. But she was mostly excited.

"Can you _believe _that he's coming back?!?!" Lilly exclaimed with TONS of excitement in her voice.

"Unfortunately," Miley mumbled with a sour tone.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Who was it that shared a little kiss with him right before he left?"

"Well that was _before _I knew he was leaving. If I knew he was leaving………." Miley paused. She dropped her head. "I guess I still would've kissed him."

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!" Lilly exclaimed pointing at her. "_Miley and Jake, sitting in a tree_," she chanted.

"OKAY so you caught me," Miley agreed. "It's just, it's hard to imagine him coming back after 2 years have gone by. What if he's different? What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" the person said.

Miley whirled around. There was Jake, standing in front of her, a huge smile planted on his face. Miley stood there with her mouth open.

Jake looked confused. "Why are you looking at me like that??" he asked. "My spidy powers are telling me….." Jake put his hand up to his ear. He paused. "Actually, I don't have spidy powers." Miley closed her mouth.

She shook herself awake. "Sorry, it's just so great to see you!!!" she exclaimed. Jake smiled.

"I know." he said.

Miley rolled her eyes. _Same old Jake Ryan, _she thought. She started so walk away, but Jake took her arm and turned her around.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk last time I was here," he apologized. "I just…." He sighed. "When you're a teen idol, it's hard to have a normal life," he said. "And when you're as famous as me, you have to learn to take advantage of your popularity, even if you don't want to."

Miley smiled. "Wow," she said sarcastically. "I guess I have no idea what it's like to be a famous pop star."

Jake frowned. "Who said anything about pop stars?" he asked. "I'm talking about teen idols!!"

"So how was Romania?" she said quickly, getting off the subject.

"Oh it was great!" he replied.

"Oh tell ME about your trip Jake!!!" a girl called over to him.

"And ME!!" another cried.

Soon about 25 girls had surrounded Jake and were anxious to hear about Jake's trip. Miley, on the other hand, slipped out a small gap in the mob. She stumbled out into the hallway, meeting Oliver and Lilly.

"Sooooooooo….." Lilly smiled and waited for Lilly to talk.

"So what," Miley asked.

"Come on!" Lilly laughed.

"I-said-hi-he-said-hi-we-both-said-hi-and-let's-go-please!" Miley said as quickly. She began to walk in the opposite direction of Lilly.

"Oh come ON," Lilly moaned, pulling Miley back. "I heard something about spidy powers, and that wasn't included in your little chant."

Miley groaned. "I don't wanna talk about – "

"MILEY!!!!!"

Miley turned to see Jake running toward her with a mob of girls following behind him

Miley groaned and threw her head back. "If he wants to talk to me alone, then why does he bring about 25 girlfriends with him?!?!" she moaned.

"I'm sure he doesn't want them to follow," Lilly told Miley as the two girls watched Jake attempt to weave himself out of the mob of star struck teens. "He's just a form of magnet I guess."

Miley gave her friend a surprised look. "Hey, how come YOU aren't over there?" she asked. "Aren't you obsessive too?"

Lilly shrugged. "I guess after hearing that you kissed him, I think it's cooler to have a best friend that he already likes than to waste my time trying to make him like me." She sighed. "I mean, if he ever finds out you're Hannah Montana, then everything just might work out."

Miley's mouth dropped open. "I am NOT telling him I'm Hannah Montana!" she hissed. "If he finds out, he'll tell everyone!!!"

Just then, Jake walked up behind Miley. "Tell everyone what?" he asked suspiciously.

Miley didn't know what to do. "Nothing!!" she exclaimed. "Nothing at all!"

Jake shrugged. "Well, I finally have time without girls all over me, so…" Jake paused. "Can we talk? Privately?" Miley looked down at her feet.

"Sure," she agreed quietly. "That'd be good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The "Talk"**

Jake took Miley's hand and hurried down the hall, avoiding being seen by screaming girls. He darted around, looking inside classrooms, hoping to find a private place to talk. Miley just followed along. Soon, Jake "pulled over" to a closet door: the janitor's closet door.

Miley raised her eyebrows as he opened the door. "A closet?" she asked unhappily.

Jake shrugged. "Well it's this or the bathroom. The BOYS' bathroom."

Miley rushed inside. "This is perfect!" she exclaimed. The two sat down on swivel chairs set up inside the closet. "So…." Miley began. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jake twisted around in his chair. "I just want to catch up on things. You know, fill each other in on stuff."

_Oh no, _Miley thought. _He'll ask me if I have a boyfriend!!! _In fact, Miley DID have a boyfriend, one that she had been with for about one and a half years named Matt. She hoped he wouldn't ask her. She didn't want to hurt him. "Well, I-"

"I had a GREAT time!" Jake exclaimed, cutting her off. "The food was awesome! And the movie was a great success. It was worth MILLIONS!" Jake's voice trailed off in Miley's mind. She had no interest in listening to him talk about himself. _Same old Jake,_ she thought. _This is why I didn't like him in the first place! _Miley pretended to be listening, until he suddenly asked her a question that made her life change:

"So, can we still go on that date we scheduled 2 years ago?" Jake asked hopefully. Miley was confused for a moment, but she suddenly realized what he was talking about. When they were in Junior High, and Jake announced he was leaving to Romania (and kissed her ), they agreed to go on a date when he got back to Malibu. Miley didn't know what to say.

"Well, I kinda…..um…." She stopped.

"Kinda what?" Jake asked.

"I….um….can't," she finally said.

"Why?" Jake wrinkled his forehead. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?" Miley started to feel dizzy.

"Um-" She paused. She didn't know if she should tell Jake about Matt. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but at the same time, she thought it would be kind of cool to have a guy running after her.

"Well?" Jake pressed.

Miley thought a moment. Then she smiled. "No, of course I don't have a boyfriend! Where do you want to go?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A ****Beautiful ****Terrible Disaster**

Miley came home from school that day ready to hit someone, probably herself. She couldn't believe that she told Jake she was free! The "Hannah" side of Miley wished she hadn't told him so he would wallow in self pity, but the "Miley" side of her was happy she was able to go on a date with Jake. Over all, she didn't know which side to agree with.

As Miley sat at her windowsill, looking out at the beach, there was a knock on her door.

"May I come in?" a familiar voice said. Miley's eyes opened wide. It was Matt.

"Um…..yeah!" she said, scrambling up out of the window chair and went to greet him. He stepped inside and gave Miley a big hug.

"I didn't see you all day!" he told her. "It kind of seemed like you were ignoring me."

Miley shook her head quickly. "Nothing like that!" she exclaimed. "I was just, you know, busy. With other stuff. Yeah." Matt looked at her funny.

"Well, I did see you coming down the hallway talking to that Jake Ryan dude, and you guys looked like you were awfully close," Matt said unhappily. _Uh oh, _Miley thought. _He'll figure out that I'm two-timing him! _

"Well, he's like a brother to me," Miley began, hoping to get him off her case about Jake. "We met in 8th grade when he went here for a while, and it's just great to see him again." Matt nodded slowly.

"Riiiiight…." he said. "So. What do you want to do tonight? I heard there's really good Italian restaurant they just built downtown called 'Manatoni's'. I made reservations already at 7:00, just in case you said you wanted to go. So, you wanna check it out?" Miley thought for a minute. Then she remembered she agreed to go on a date with Jake that night. They weren't sure where yet, but he said he would call her to tell her.

"Well….I um…..maybe….let me think…..ummmm….." Finally she came up with a plan. "Sure! You can pick me up at, like, 6:45 or so!" she agreed.

Matt smiled. "Will do, mademoiselle!" Miley smiled back.

"That's French, Matt, not Italian," she informed him sweetly.

"Oh," he said cluelessly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Miley assured. "I think it's cute when you talk French. It makes me feel special." Matt smiled.

"Anything for you," he told her coming closer. As their lips were about to meet, Miley's cell phone rang. She sighed.

"Hold on 1 sec," she told him. She flipped open her pink phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Jake!" Miley gasped.

"What?" Matt asked.

"What?" asked Jake from the other end of the line.

"Um…." Miley paused. She looked at Matt. "I need to take this outside. It's my grammy!" she lied.

"Oh okay," Matt agreed. "I'll be waiting!" Miley smiled. She ran downstairs and walked outside to her patio.

"Hey Jake!" she said. "What's up?"

"Well, I figured out the perfect place we can go on our date tonight!"

"Great!" Miley exclaimed. "Where were you thinking?"

"Well, there's this really great Italian restaurant they just built downtown, and I thought we might check it out!" Miley's smile turned upside down.

"Say what?" she said in monotone.

"It's called 'Manatoni's'. I heard it's the best!" he said excitedly. "I already made reservations and everything."

Miley swallowed nervously. "Um…what time are the reservations?" _Please don't said 7, please don't say 7, please don't say 7._

"At 7:00. They said there was only 2 openings left when I called a few minutes ago. I wonder if the other spot is taken yet?" _I think I can answer that, _Miley thought painfully.

"Um…well, I kinda have a stomach ache, so I might run off a lot during our date tonight," Miley told him, hoping that it would fool him.

"That's cool," Jake assured. "I don't mind." Miley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," Miley began. "I kinda have to go. I have a….um…._friend _over."

"Okay," Jake said. "I'll see you tonight." Miley hung up her phone.

"SWEET NIBLETS," she cried. "What am I going to DO?!?!?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revealing Her Secret????**

Miley stomped up back to her room, thinking of a plan of what to do about her terrible issue. Matt was flipping through a scrapbook she left on her desk.

"I didn't know you were so interested in Hannah Montana," David said kind of quietly as Miley walked over to where he was standing. Miley's mouth dropped open. _Does he know my secret? _Miley thought, worried sick.

"Um….yeah! She's my idol," Miley recovered, hoping to fool him. "We're really similar. In fact, we're like, one person!" Miley hoped that wouldn't give anything away. She just didn't feel comfortable lying to Matt.

Matt frowned. "Then how come you have pictures of in her closet and stuff?" he asked, flipping through the pages some more. "And of her 12th birthday party, and her dad, and her friends, and her-"

"I got them off the internet!!!" Miley interrupted.

Matt continued to frown. "The internet? Isn't it illegal to post pictures like this on the internet?" Miley tried to think of something to say. But she had nothing to say. _Well, I guess I can find out if he really likes me now….._Miley thought.

She took a deep breath and said quietly: "I'm Hannah Montana." Matt laughed.

"Yeah right," he said. "And I'm the King of Norway." He continued to laugh, but then he realized how serious Miley looked.

"I'll show you," she told him.

"Show me?" Matt asked unsurely. Miley sighed and led him into her Hannah closet. Matt's mouth dropped open.

"No. Way." He stood his ground, staring at all of Hannah Montana's clothes, jewelry, and accessories. But then he realized something.

"What if these are just fancy clothes?" he asked. "You have brown hair, and Hannah has blonde hair." Miley opened a door that hid all of her wigs. She took out her favorite one, a long and straight wig with streaks, and placed it on her head as neatly as she could. Matt could then clearly see that she was Hannah Montana.

"You mean to tell me that I have been dating a pop star for about a year, and I didn't even know about it?" he asked in sock.

Miley shrugged. "Guess so. You can't tell ANYONE about this. I can't have people lining up at my door asking for autographs. Remember, I live a normal life too." Matt nodded.

"Absolutely. No problem. Will do." Suddenly, Matt's serious expression turned into a puppy-like begging look. "Please can I tell SOMEONE?!?!"

"NO!" Miley cried. "I shouldn't have told you this. I've only known you for a year!" She turned to face him. "The only people that know are my dad, brother, and my two friends I've known since we were born. And now I just blew my cover to some high school boy I barely met."

Matt took Miley in his arms. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," he reassured her.

Miley looked up at him as she was pressed against him. "Promise?"

Matt kissed her forhead. "Promise," he agreed. "And besides, it doesn't really matter that you're Hannah Montana. It's not like I'll get any credit!" Miley laughed.

"That's true." She pulled away from him enough to gaze up into his eyes. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," Matt replied. The two leaned towards each other closer, when almost as on cue, Miley's cell phone rang again. Miley braced herself.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Hold on." Miley picked up her phone. She looked at the caller ID, and noticed it was Jake. _Does he plan to call me when I'm about to kiss Matt? _she thought unhappily. Miley glanced at Matt. "It's my grammy again," she lied. "I'll be right back."

Miley walked outside and answered the phone. "Hey Jake," she said.

"Hey," he answered. "I was just calling to tell you I'll pick you up at 6:45 or so tonight." Miley had almost completely forgotten about her double date that night.

"Well, I actually am busy, so I'll be a bit late tonight," Miley told him. "Can I meet you there at 7:10 or so?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jake agreed. "Anything for you!" Miley smiled. _He's so sweet! _she thought.

"Well I'll see you tonight!" Miley said. "Bye." She hung up her phone. As she was coming back upstairs, she heard Jake talking on his own cell phone.

"Yeah tonight at Monotelli's," she heard him say. Pause. "Yeah, she'll be there." Pause. "And I heard she's bringing her new boyfriend too." Pause. "Alrighty then. Later." Miley walked into the room slowly. Matt looked at her and smiled.

"Hey!" he greeted. "Sorry, I had to call my mom and tell her about tonight." Miley nodded.

"Okay…" she said. _Why was he telling his mom about our date? _she thought. _Didn't he already make reservations a while ago? _She shook off the thought that he was using her, and smiled back.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Matt asked. Miley nodded.

"Sure. Anything."

"Can you dress like Hannah Montana when we go out tonight?" he asked. Miley gasped.

"Uh………" She didn't know what to say. What would she do with Jake? But then again, she did just tell Matt her secret, and if she didn't do what he wanted, he might spill her secret to the world!! Finally, Miley decided to give in.

'Okay." she agreed. "I'll do it." Matt smiled. "Excellent," he said, smiling. "Now, if I try and kiss you, will your phone ring?" Miley smiled back.

'If it does, I won't answer," she told him. Finally (here's the disgusting moment you've been waiting for lol), Miley and Matt leaned towards each other until their lips touched. The couple shared a passionate kiss, until Miley's cell phone (of course) rang. AGAIN. Miley sighed, pulling away from the kiss.

"Hey," Matt complained. "You promised." Miley laughed.

"Fine," she agreed. "I'll leave it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was 6:40. Miley was dressed in a short blue skirt with a black flower stitched into the side. She wore a black sequined peasant blouse that hung loosely around the neckline, but tight around the waist. With black lace up wedges and matching light blue earrings, bracelets, and a jeweled necklace, she completed her outfit. To complete her look, Miley gathered her hair into a bun, and slipped her straightened Hannah wig on over her head, and then clipping part of the wig messily on the back of her head. After applying her makeup, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well," she said, sighing, "here goes." Just then, her phone rang. She flipped t opened and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley. It's Jake." _Uh oh, _Miley thought. _What now? _

"Hey Jake," Miley said slowly. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to the movies after we eat?" Jake suggested. "I heard there are some really great movies out right now." Miley held her breath.

"I can't!" she said quickly. "I am busy tomorrow, and I want to get a good night's sleep." That was actually the truth. Miley (Hannah) had a big concert in New York the next day, and their flight was early in the morning.

"Okay," Jake said. "It was just an idea. Alright well I'll see you at 7:10!"

"Yeah, bye Jake." Miley hung up her phone. _I really wish I could go to the movies, _Miley thought. Lately, Miley had begun to realize how much she liked Jake still. She had noticed Matt was acting sort of weird earlier, and it made her suspicious. But she didn't think anything of it. Suddenly, Miley's doorbell rang. _Well, here goes nothing, _she thought. She walked downstairs and opened the door. Standing there was Matt, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Hannah!" Matt greeted. Miley smiled. Matt handed her the flowers.

"Thank you for these! They're beautiful!" she told him, taking the bouquet. Matt shrugged.

"It's the least I can do for you," he said. "You've stayed true to me the past year or so we've been dating, and I really appreciate that." Miley smiled unpassionately.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I've stayed totally true." _Now I feel really bad, _Miley thought.

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?" Matt said. Miley smiled and followed him outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Date**

Hannah (I'm just going to refer to her s Hannah right now. It's easier) and Matt pulled up at the curb of Manatoni's. Matt looked at Hannah.

"Stay here, I'll open your door," he said nicely. Hannah smiled.

"Okay," she giggled back. Matt stepped outside and closed his door. Hannah noticed he seemed to be looking around for something. Suddenly he started smiling. Hannah frowned. She began to realize something was up with Matt. As he came around the car to open her door, a man with a black jacket came and stood behind him. Hannah began to realize that her date with Matt would NOT be private at all, but she was there already, and she couldn't back down. Matt opened the door.

"There's a bunch of reporters here!" Matt cried. "What are we going to do?!" Hannah shrugged.

"Maybe we could get back in the car and drive to my studio, and then we can switch cars!" she suggested hopefully.

Matt shook his head. "We can't do that! We're here now, and they'll just follow us out. They'll know where we are if we leave now." Hannah felt like socking him in the face. But she didn't want her picture in the newspaper the next day: HANNAH MONTANA GOES WILD AT MANATONI'S. So she stayed calm, and prayed that Jake didn't arrive soon enough to see her, Matt, and all the reporters.

Hannah stepped out of the car and braced herself for flashes of cameras. And of course, that's what she got. Hannah squinted her eyes and tried to find the door.

"Hannah, who is your new boyfriend?" "Hannah, what's the new beau's name?" "How long have you been together, Hannah?" "Tell us the dirty details, Hannah!" Those questions rang in Hannah's ears as she entered the restaurant. Matt took her hand.

"Sorry about all the attention," he said seriously. Hannah turned to look at him, and only saw a smiling face, posing for the cameras. "These people are so nice though!" Matt waved at the reporters, and answered their questions, while Hannah stood watching him suck in all the attention gladly.

"I don't believe you!" Hannah cried, yanking her hand out of Matt's. "You called these reporters! You told them I had a new boyfriend! You...you USED me!" Matt smiled.

"Well, I'm a guy. And if a guy found out his girlfriend was Hannah Montana, then yeah, they would use the power they had," Matt stated. Hannah's mouth dropped open.

"This is unbelievable!" she screamed. "If the only reason you like me is because of my fame, then it's over." She looked into his eyes. "And I'd like you to know, that you aren't the only one in my life." The reporters gasped. Matt's mouth dropped open.

"What?!?" he cried. "Who else is there?"

"If you ever think you will ever get me back, you're wrong." Hannah looked towards the entrance of Manatoni's. She saw Jake entering in with a single red rose. She smiled "There's someone else that I should've been with in the first place." Hannah suddenly felt the urge to set Matt straight. "I've wasted all this time on you, and now, I'm finally realizing what's important to me." Hannah smiled at Matt. "It was nice dating ya!" she said as she turned on her heel towards Jake.

"Wait, I can change!" Matt called after her. Miley (I realized it's easier to call her Miley, so she's Miley from now on, except she's still dressed as Hannah) just kept on walking. She finally reached where Jake was standing.

"Hi Jake," she said. Jake smiled back.

'Hey Hannah!" he said. "This is crazy! I didn't know you were coming here tonight!" Miley smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Well, considering I'm your date tonight, I find that kind of offensive," she laughed. Jake's mouth dropped open.

"Miley?!?!" he exclaimed. "You're Hannah Montana?!?!" Miley smiled.

"I wish I had told you sooner, but I've kept it a secret for so long, I didn't really feel comfortable telling anyone," Miley told him. Then she realized what she had to do. "And since I've decided to come clean, I think I should come clean about everything."

Jake wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean?"

Miley sighed. "We should sit down before I tell you anything." Jake and Miley sat down on the waiting area chairs. Miley took a deep breath before telling Jake the whole truth. "I haven't been completely honest with you lately," she began. "While you were gone, I met a guy named Matt." Jake chuckled to himself.

"I knew this was too good to be true," he said. "I should've known you would be take after be being gone 2 years." He got up to leave, but Miley reached for his hand and held him back.

"Let me finish," she said. Jake reluctantly sat back down. Miley sighed again. "Anyway, Matt and I began to like each other, and then he asked me to the school dance, and I sid yes, and-"

"I get it," Jake interrupted. "You have a boyfriend. Don't try and make it worse for me."

"Wait," Miley sighed. "I'm almost done. So, we dated for about a year and a half or so. And then you came back."

"And I ruined your love life forever, didn't I," Jake said quite angrily, standing up.

"No!" Miley exclaimed, standing up with him. "The truth is, he was too good to be true."

Jake smirked. "What do you mean by that? He wasn't good enough for a pop star like you?"

"Will you just listen to me without being sarcastic?!" Miley cried. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"He's too good to be true because, well, when I told him I was Hannah Montana, he sorta flipped out, and started using me as his key to stardom." It hurt Miley to say the rest, but she knew she had to. "And tonight, the reason I called and said I'd be late, is because I was on a date with Matt at the same place, same time." Jake held his head in his hands.

"I can't take this anymore." Jake stood up and began to walk out the door. But this time, Miley didn't stop him. She just mumbled 5 words that changed Jake's whole personality.

"I broke up with him," Miley said quietly. Jake stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned.

"You picked me over a guy you've dated for over a year?" Jake asked surprisedly.

"Yeah," Miley admitted. "Ever since the day you talked to me at the Zombie High studios, I realized that you're the one I really want to be with."

Jake smiled. "Wow Miley," he said. "I didn't know you cared about me like that." Miley smiled.

"Well, there's only one problem," she said sadly. Jake frowned.

"And what is that?"

"Well, if we date when I'm Miley, can we still date when I'm Hannah Montana?"

Jake thought about this. "Well, since you're in 10th grade, don't you think it's time you told everyone you're Hannah Montana? Then it wouldn't matter who you are when we date." Miley crossed her arms.

"I guess you're right," she agreed. "I have talked to my dad about telling everyone lately. I just didn't really have a reason to tell." Jake took her in his his arms.

"Miley," Jake began, "I love you." Miley gazed into his eyes.

"Do you still love me as Hannah Montana?" she asked.

Jake laughed. "You're dressed as her right now, and I have no problem hugging you, so yeah. I love you s Hannah Montana." Miley held him tightly.

"I'll tell my dad my decision as soon as I get home," she decided. "And I'll tell the school on Monday at school." Jake nodded.

"I'll be right there the whole time," he promised.

Miley smiled. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Secret Revealed**

It was Monday. Miley had already informed her dad, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and of course, Roxy, that she would be telling the school about her undercover life. Roxy and Robby Ray agreed to be there, just in case screaming fans decided to attack. Miley looked at herself on the mirror. She had already planned on how she would reveal the secret. She had arranged to have an assembly just for her, so during the assembly, she would take off her wig and show the world who Hannah Montana really was. As Miley slipped on her Hannah wig, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Matt."

"What do you want Matt?"

"Well I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day on our date, and I was wondering how I could make it up to you."

Miley laughed. "Did you not hear me when I said IT"S OVER?"

"Well, I figured that since I know your secret, I might have some leverage to getting you to do what I want." Miley could not believe her ears.

"How come I didn't realize how big of a jerk you were BEFORE I started dating you?!" she cried.

"Well, if you don't want me back, then I guess I have no choice but to-"

"Share my secret?" Miley smirked. "Well, I already have that taken care of. You don't have to worry. See ya." She hung up her phone. _What an idiot, _she thought. As she was putting on her makeup, her phone rang, saying she had a text message. She opened her phone to find that it was from Jake. It read:

"Hey Miley. I'm really excited for today. I'm sorry if you feel forced to do this. You don't have to if you don't want to; it's just that I don't want to be half of Miley Stewart's boyfriend. I want to be all of Miley's boyfriend. I just want you to know that I love you, and that I support whatever you decide. Love, Jake."

Miley sighed. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" There was a knock at Miley's door. It was Robby Ray.

"You ready to go bud?" Miley looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

She nodded. "Let's go daddy."

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I just didn't have time to write anymore. So I'll finish the story up in about 2 more chapters or so. REVIEW!**


End file.
